User talk:PremierChannel TV '10
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the The Dizzy Feeling page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 11:18, 24 June 2010 Heyz Heyz, I'm Daisy, and I just wanted to say that I'm happy that you're using Didi for your story! But next time, please tell me 'bout using my characters. Thankz! --'Powered Buttercup! 'I hate skirts. 04:07, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Hello. Do you mind if I use this picture on one of my pages? Respond ASAP. Ferb 14:51, June 25, 2010 (UTC) I Don't Get It. In The End of Danville if Phineas dies how could he be alive in the future? I'm Confused. User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 16:20, June 25, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Pics of Daisy and Didi Sure, and thanks for asking me for permission first! ;) Powered Buttercup! 'I hate skirts. 17:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) He Knows! Just to tell you, Jacob Greenfish Knows About Perry Being A Secret Agent User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 19:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish YES! Yes it is ok for Jacob Greenfish to be in Your Seiries (You Have My Permision) HE MUST NOT DIE. User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 15:31, June 29, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Ok????? dude. i was the anonymous user who created disneys perry the platypus (agent p). ask other users and find out. We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 17:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sci-Fi You like sci-fi movies?? I know this is random, but I just wanna know. ^.^' 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 21:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Umm I think Lanie belonged to User:Ferblover. idk RE: Lanie Sure! Ya' know bud, Blue has nothing to do with Phineas and Ferb. She's not even Disney. I did the same thing with Wile E. Coyote and I had to take him off too. Sorry if I'm ranting on but before you came to the fanon, Lanie was Perry's registered wife. You took her off and put Blue in her place (aw, poor Lanie..). But if she's going to be Perry's wife for your intended purposes, yes. Go ahead. Btw, thanks for asking! People hardly EVER ask to use my characters! Ferb 00:13, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Let's be pals. Ok dude. Let's be pals. *shakes hands with PC'10* Come to the #pffanon IRC sometime. We can chat. Ferb 14:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok But there is sad news my Grandad has died today :( But can please help you make your page cool What!? I said nothing rude on your blog! Ferblover did but not I. Sign your posts on talk pages with four ~ or the signature button so people know who left the message. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 19:35, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Stop Please stop this nonsense. Stop it before it's too late...(BAN-ISHMENT!!!)FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 01:54, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Really bub? What do you mean? I've discussed it with my authorities and they say "NO." They thought it over for A VERY LONG TIME and they say (final answer) no. Leave my Lanie page alone. It's awesome the way it is. If I see stuff on it I'm going to have to report you to Dill. Thanks for your time. Ferb 02:40, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Blue If you look on Perry's page, you'll see that I acknowledged the two seperate continuities for you two (You and Ferblover). In canon, Perry is unmarried and so it is impossible to pick one o fthem to be his "official" wife. As I've said before, I have nothing against Blue or Lanie, and will only keep it fair when dealing with this. Sign your posts. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 18:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Times Editor Yes, I saw your post on Goldroid's talk page. You can actually have today's rant column if you want. Just post your rant on my talk page and I'll put it in. Fyi, Goldroid is my delivery account. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 20:32, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ..... I was clearing things out. Geez.....sorry. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 20:33, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Danville Times Danville Times Why did you post the preview issue on my talk page? I told you to write a ''rant on my talk page. And, I cannot say this enough, '''sign your posts Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 20:59, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Heyz Are you mad at me? Momoko Akatsutsumi '''"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 20:07, July 6, 2010 (UTC) No, it just 'cause, I thought, 'bout what happened the other day.............Momoko Akatsutsumi '''"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 20:10, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi I will be DELIGHTED. Go ahead and use Dill. Don't forget about the things that Dill is expert at. (in case you're lazy to look up it's flying aircrafts) FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 08:17, July 7, 2010 (UTC)